bluedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bouquet
is an anime-only character in the Blue Dragon anime and metaseries created by Hironobu Sakaguchi and characters drawn by Akira Toriyama. Bouquet is one of the main characters in the Blue Dragon universe. Overview Bouquet is an exclusive character to the anime. In the original version, Bouquet has an overall fan-service appearance, in that her breasts are very large. This is censored in the dub, with smaller breasts, instead of the actual breast size in the original version. Being a member of the Ra Clan, Bouquet has the ability to become invisible, but must strip in order to be completely unseen, which is edited out in the dub where she is depicted as being able to turn invisible whenever she wants. On one occasion, she was somehow detected by Delphinium and later by Investiture beings. And she fucked with Shu. Appearence Bouquet has a round face with a light-tan complexion, small round lavender eyes, mid-back gray/black hair that's pulled up into high pigtails on the sides of her head. She has two long strands of hair that usually fall in front of her eyes. In season 1, she wears a light blue, short dress which is covered up by her white apron; around her neck is a thick blue collar. The dress seems to come as "tight" and makes Bouquet's chest stand out.This also shows she has large breasts (despite her young age). She wears thigh-high skin tight socks and blue flats with a lavender fold. Around her forearms are blue "sweat bands" that start near the elbow and end at the wrist. In season two she wears a pink halter top with an odd three-hexagonal shaped pattern on her chest. She wears a dark pink sash around her waist, a short pink miniskirt, dark pink short shorts underneath, "forearm-warmers" (refer to last sentence in above paragraph), dark pink leg-warmers that stop at the intersection of her thigh and lower leg, and brown flats with a white fold. Powers Bouquet has the power to turn herself invisible, but (in the uncut) must strip to become invisible to the naked eye. In the dub, all she does is untie her apron and she disappears with "sparkles" covering her body. She also has the power to summon her Shadow and transform into anything she sees. In Tenkai no Shichi Ryuu, she gains the power to merge with someone else and their Shadow thanks to Noi's power. She transforms into a pink sphere, which needs to be grabbed by the one she's merging with. Relationships Shu She first met Shu when he saved her from being harrassed by two men at the restaurant. When Bouquet saw Shu after this heroic display, it was love at first sight. She asked if she could join their team, but Zola says it's up to Shu. The latter declines at the end and urges Zola to speed up the wagon so they can escape Bouquet. Not willing to give up, Bouquet chases after the group. She returns in episode 9 and starts this habit of pulling Shu into her chest, something that angers Kluke to no end. Towards the end of this episode, she is able to "trick" Shu into marrying her. She's seen throughout season 1 trying to hog his attention, declaring that she is indeed his fiancee. In Tenkai, her relationship with Shu seems to have grown as Shu doesn't seem to avoid her as much. It also sometimes seems that Shu may like her too. For example, in episode 14 Bouquet asks Shu why he dreams Primella and not her, Shu replies "Its just a dream,i thought its ok" but Bouquet kept repeating "I don't mind" when Shu kept saying that it was just a dream. Kluke Their relationship isn't close. Kluke stuck up for Bouquet in episode 6 when Marumaro was trying to grope her. However in episode 9, the two sorta clashed over Shu; starting a love triangle. She, Kluke, was very angry when Bouquet was able to get Shu to agree to their marriage. In season 1, the two are seen fighting over Shu and seem to cooperate a bit better after episode 34. Kluke and Bouquet Seem to cooperate. In Tenkai no Shichi Ryuu, their relationship isn't as hostile. In fact, Bouquet and Marumaro go to Kluke's village to save her from Rotta. Jiro The two don't really interact that much and the only time they do interact, it's when Jiro's mocking Shu, causing Bouquet to react to his rudeness in Shu's defence. In Tenkai no Shichi Ryuu, not much is known about their relationship. Zola Much like her relationship with Jiro, Bouqet and Zola rarely interact with one another. However, much like the others, Bouquet did doubt Zola's actions towards the end of the season. Marumaro Bouquet doesn't really like Marumaro, for she's usually the target of his perverted actions in both season 1 and Tenkia no Shichi Ryuu. Friends/Allies *Shu (self-proclaimed fiancee *Kluke (ally/rival) *Jiro *Marumaro *Zola *Primella *Noi *Andropov (Tenkai) *Legolas (she dislikes him though; ally) Enemies/Rivals *Logi *Cynthia *Schneider *Gilliam *Andropov *Nene *Michael *Rudolph *Delphinium Galley 120814-212526 (1).jpg 120814-212526.jpg D2Qbo9RaaOUmWS04EWwV.jpg Images (5).jpg Quotes "But I know you didn't mean it. Don't be embarrassed, just be honest!" - episode 9 "You have no right to speak to me like that, Kluke!" -episode 34 "I will help! I..." - episode 34 Trivia *It is possible that Bouquet would have become playable in one of the Blue Dragon games. On the official Blue Dragon site, she's shown wearing a completely different outfit with a different shading which greatly reassembles the characters official artwork in the game. Her Shadow also looks less energetic/happy; instead he has the same shading as the Shadows in Plus and red eyes. *If Bouquet were to appear in a game of Blue Dragon, it should be noted that her attitude would probably be completely different. In fact, she may not have a crush on Shu if she were put in a game and if she did, she most likely wouldn't express it as widely.﻿﻿ Category:Characters Category:Shadow Wielders Category:Female